


Bread and Bed

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, F/M, Love, Married Life, Pillow Talk, Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stargazing, Tea Parties, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Light Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: In which your (Byleth's) love language is quality time.People like to interrupt you and Sylvain to do some extra work. How can the two of you find time for each other?
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Bread and Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wrapping up this series with everyone's favorite philanderer-turned-gentle and devoted husband, Sylvain!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who kept up with me throughout this series. I hope you all enjoyed my exploration into the Fire Emblem world and I hope I can write more FE fic in the future. :)

Working in the kitchen to take a break from your work as archbishop is one of your favorite pastimes. The cooks always allow you a little space to make your own food and tea, and when you make extra (because you always make extra), you’re happy to share the rest with the staff, in thanks for their time and patience to let you relax. The dining hall tonight is mostly empty. The last cook in the kitchen serves some knights who are working the graveyard shift. She bids you farewell once they’re finished eating. With the cooking staff done for the evening, it’s the perfect time for you to bake some bread, have some tea, and perhaps hunt down your husband, wherever he is.

Ever since proposing to you, Sylvain has kept his promise to make you happy. Though, it doesn’t take  _ that _ much to make you happy. He’s done his part maintaining relations between the church and Faerghus, contributing his ideas at meetings, and backing up every suggestion you have for the church. The time you two spend together is precious; all those pretty words and pickup lines have dissipated, for the most part. What you hear is always genuine. It’s taken some time to get to where you both are now, but it was time very much well spent.

You turn out your mixed dough onto a floured surface and begin kneading. There’s an art to baking that you never quite mastered; some intricacies require more time to work than others.

You’ve only been kneading for a few seconds when Sylvain comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and peering over your shoulder.

“Hard day at work?”

You smile and tilt your head back, turning ever-so-slightly to kiss his fiery red hair before returning to press the heels of your hands on the dough. “Never when you’re around.”

“Hey, did my flowery language rub off on you?” He chuckles. “I kinda like it.”

“Mmh—I think you’ll like this bread more once it’s baked.”

“I can help with that.” Sylvain places his hands above yours, guiding them to the dough and pushing down gently to help you knead. His arms tuck into yours and he presses harder against your back, adding more pressure to the dough and cutting the time you need to knead in half. The closeness is inviting, warm. A reminder that he’ll always be near no matter where you’ll be.

“Did you want to cut the top of the dough?” you ask him after brushing the bread with buttermilk.

“Sure.” He grabs the knife adjacent to the floured surface and etches a heart into the dough. You giggle. “Come on, baby. You gotta admit it’s cute.”

“It might affect how it cooks. We’ll have to wait and see.”

Sylvain lets go so that you’re able to place the dough in the oven next to you. “How long before it’s ready?”

“About an hour,” you answer, turning back to him. Now that you’re facing your husband, you’re able to step forward and give him a proper kiss. There isn’t anyone in the dining hall who can stop you from showing affection to him.

Except there is. Someone coughs and you jump half a foot away from Sylvain, reaching for the dagger at your hip. Your eyes narrow and meet the glare of a snippy second-in-command.

“Your Grace,” Seteth greets, “there is some unfinished business related to your upcoming meeting with King Dimitri. It is imperative that you address it.”

“Can it wait?” you ask. You don’t let go of the grip of your dagger. Sylvain puts a hand on your shoulder. It can only calm you down so much.

Seteth doesn’t budge. “I’m afraid it cannot. Like I said, it is imperative.”

You convince yourself that he’s only looking out for you and the church. Relations with Faerghus have been better and they can only grow stronger with further discussion. Despite your blessed strength and stamina, even you deserve a breather. More often than not, Seteth doesn’t see that.

Sylvain gently squeezes your shoulder, voice soft in your ear. “Go. I’ll wait for the bread.”

You give him one longing look before leaving the dining hall with Seteth.

***

The work from that night didn’t require much energy. You truly wished you could have taken care of it the next morning. No matter. It’s a new day and you’ve left your audience chamber to have some tea with Sylvain. This time, there shouldn’t be any excuse to pull you away from him. It’s a beautiful afternoon and the tea has been made to your liking. The sweets look divine and the bread you two made last night looks...decent enough. Your husband, though, looks much more than decent.

“Feels like old times,” Sylvain comments next to you, sipping his tea then slicing a piece of bread where it’s better-cooked. “Except this is better now that I’m married to you.”

You blush. “You say that every time we have tea out here.”

“What? I like reminding myself that you chose me.”

“You chose me too, you know,” you add. “That’s what usually happens when people decide to get married.”

Sylvain snorts. “You’re right. And you’re the only one who can tolerate me saying stupid things like that.”

You could listen to Sylvain talk all day. Part of you wishes tea time could last forever and you two could simply enjoy the company of each other without obligations. For now, you enjoy his ramblings about working with students in the morning, all the while you savor the good parts of the bread. You’re happy to contribute your ideas as to how to improve the Officers Academy, what you two can propose to the rest of the staff, how others will react. When shop talk gets tiring, you talk about wanting to go into town with him to visit a tea house with various flavors from places outside of Fódlan. He adds visiting a tailor for new clothes to that daydream and you top it with riding up to a hot spring in the mountains.

“A full day to ourselves,” Sylvain says wistfully. “Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

You turn to glance at the clock tower and find that you two still have a little bit of time left before you return to work. The two of you have been so busy, you’ve barely had the time to be together, let alone touch each other. Nudging your chair closer to him, you kiss his cheek and bring a hand to his thigh. 

“It certainly would be.”

Sylvain recognizes that look in your eyes, that sultry gaze that you know makes him melt every single time. With all the work you have to do as archbishop and all the work he puts in to support you, it’s difficult to find that window for pleasure. Smirking, he places his hand over yours beneath the table.

“We just ate,” he muses, “but I like the idea of burning off the carbs from that bread.”

You smile. “How so?”

Sylvain slides your hand further up his thigh. Nobody at this angle can see what you two are doing, what you two are saying to each other. “I would love to—”

“Sir Gautier!”

You immediately spring back and take your hand away from him. Several students dart up to the two of you, all of whom bow in your presence. “Your Grace,” they acknowledge briefly. 

“Good afternoon,” Sylvain greets back. “You’re all very excited to see us.”

“We really want you to show us that swordbreaker technique again! Some of the students from the other houses are interested in learning more from you!”

He smiles warmly and rubs the back of his neck. You know he’s humbled by the skills he’s mastered over the years. If only those students knew he’s also proficient in magic. “That’s really nice of you guys, but can it wait? I’m kinda having lunch with my wife right now.”

Asking for the students to wait is the right thing to do. When you see their eager faces, though, your poor heart can’t deny them the exclusive training, especially from someone so great. You place your hand much more tamely now on Sylvain’s forearm. “Go ahead. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Sylvain asks. “This is our only time together until the evening.”

“It won’t be long, Your Grace! We promise!”

“Take as long as you need,” you answer to the students. “Kudos to you all for being proactive.”

Sylvain gives you that similar longing look you gave him last night. You squeeze his forearm. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Promise?”

You nod.

***

It’s nighttime. The monastery has quieted down significantly. The rest of your day goes by and you accomplish all the tasks that have to be done. You’re positive Seteth won’t bother you, as you’ve asked him not to (though he said he wasn’t to begin with). The students have all gone to bed by now and won’t stop Sylvain for another lesson, either. You meet him at the top of the steps to the third floor where your quarters are. He’s already taken off his armor and has dressed simply in a loose shirt and trousers.

“Hey beautiful,” Sylvain says, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes right now.”

You blush. “You could at least allow me to breathe, first.”

He chuckles. “Sorry. I’ve been waiting a while for you.”

“Ah. How were your students?”

“We’ve got a good bunch this year. Always willing to learn and improve. They remind me of some of our friends from all those years ago.”

Before you go to the bedroom with him, you pull Sylvain along out to the observatory. Under the moonlight, his golden eyes glimmer, and you can’t help but be drawn into his soft gaze. The past two days have been busy, and you deserve the little time you have off to be with him, just like this. He feels the same way, given how he leads you to take a seat with him, to look up and enjoy the stars that feel so much closer than they really are.

The two of you are quiet. While you absolutely love cooking with him in the kitchen and having tea with him in the courtyard, you know you don’t need to do anything at all to affirm your love for him. All you need is the time to do so.

You rest your head on his shoulder while his arm comes around to your waist. Nobody is coming to pull the two of you away from each other. You don’t know how long you stargaze with Sylvain. The only thing that prompts you to move is when he shifts and yawns.

Lifting your head from his shoulder, you place your hand on his thigh, picking up where you left off earlier in the afternoon. “You’re not tired are you?”

“Of course not,” he answers, bringing your hand between his legs so you can feel him twitch in his trousers. “Just getting that oxygen to my head before I make you forget your name.”

You gasp and lean back slightly. “Sylvain!”

He says your name back with a laugh. “As if you weren’t about to touch me in the courtyard around all those knights and students.”

You blush.

“Mhm. Come on. I’ve been thinking about you nonstop since I saw you kneading dough in the kitchen.”

Sylvain takes the lead this time, hurrying you both to your bedroom and slamming the door shut. The moment it’s closed, he plants his mouth on you. Nothing’s changed since marrying him. His kisses are always hot, intense, like he’s desperate to show every single way he can love you and make you feel good. You kiss back with the same amount of energy and you know you always do enough because he starts snatching off your clothes, piece by piece, throwing it every which way possible. You counter with your strength and push him back to take his clothes off, too. In seconds, you’re both naked and you’re the one who shoves Sylvain to the bed, crawling over him and kissing up his chest.

He snickers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” you moan, kissing him again as you rock yourself against his cock. You weren’t surprised to find out upon getting married that he gets hard easily. Knowing that, you like to tease. The sole act of moving up and down has gotten you wet. He gets a hand on your ass and squeezes one cheek.

“Please, baby,” he moans. “I need this as much as you do.”

You moan back and grab his hand to direct it between your legs. Lifting yourself up from his cock, you shake your head. “Not yet. Work for it.”

Sylvain presses two fingertips to your clit and starts rubbing. He doesn’t argue, doesn’t try to make you laugh. He knows what he’s doing, making you wetter every second thanks to his fingers. He presses them both inside, working you open and rewarding him by stroking his cock. Hard in your hand, Sylvain bites his lip and struggles to pump his fingers inside you. You grab him by the wrist and pull his fingers out of you, then tease him some more by rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit.

“Fuck— _ please _ .”

“Mm. You’re so good for me.” You sink down on his cock in one smooth motion, immediately tightening around him once you’re filled to the hilt. Sylvain moans, grabbing your hips and rocking them gently. You curse under your breath.

The two of you pick up the pace quickly, channeling all the pent-up desire for each other in the midst of busy schedules. You don’t have a problem riding Sylvain like your life depends on it; he counters by thrusting up to meet your wet heat. He’s always enjoyed the view when you’re on top. You enjoy him pistoning into you.

You also enjoy him moving his hips just right to hit your g-spot, along with his thumb rubbing your clit again. It’s hard to sit upright when he’s getting you so close to the edge. You moan loud enough to fill the bedroom with your sweet cries, chanting his name until you clench around him and come. Falling forward, you press his chest, thighs trembling as you let the pleasure take over your entire body. Sylvain grabs your hair and shifts you accordingly to kiss your neck, while his free hand holds onto your hip and gives you several more farewell thrusts until he’s coming, too. He fills you so well, clutching you like a lifeline and breathing heavily.

After you catch your breath, you hold his hands and slide them up as you kiss him. With both of your needs fulfilled, contentedness washes away the last of your lust.

You’re lifting yourself off of him and falling on your back when he asks you, “What’s your schedule like tomorrow?” 

A beat passes and you answer, “Full, as usual. Why?”

“Just wondering. I was thinking we could make that bread again if you have time.”

“Bread?” you repeat. “I thought you’d want to be in bed like this again.”

“That too. I want to do all those things with you. I hate that we hardly have the time for it.”

You sigh as Sylvain comes closer to hold you and rest his face on your chest. You play with his hair, staring up at the ceiling as you think about the problem in front of you both. 

“We do have the time,” you argue gently, “but we spend so much of it doing other things. Time for each other is as important as the time we have for our work.”

“So what do you propose?”

In your head, the solution is as clear as day. “Learning to say no when we can. Being firm with our decisions. Avoiding Seteth like the plague.”

Sylvain snorts. “You’re on your own for that last one. I can set up different times with students who want to train. And when I get my time with you, it’ll be for  _ only _ you.”

“I will do the same.” 

He looks up and you meet his lips with yours, kissing slowly. “This sounds easier said than done, you know.”

“It is,” you agree. “Though, time spent apart won’t change how much I love you.”

“Aww, baby. My pretty words really did rub off on you.”

You laugh and push him off of you. “Perhaps it did.”

Sylvain helps you out of bed and the two of you get to cleaning up before going to sleep. Neither of you can expect your schedules to be perfect. These days, it’s hard to tell when something might suddenly be amiss in a relatively new era of peace. Even so, you and Sylvain have devoted your lives to each other. The reality is, the two of you have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of posting, I've only completed the Blue Lions route of the game. Please refrain from commenting spoilers for the other routes. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a landscape painting are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
